


Forgotten

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you guys doing?"</p><p>"Geoff? Did you forget Michael at the store?"</p><p>Ray asked quietly, the gang's heads turning to look at Geoff. The man froze, pulling his phone out and noticing the three missed calls from Michael.</p><p>"Shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

There were times when Michael loved not having to drive. There were also times when he really really wished he had his own car. Right now was a car-wishing time, staring out at the pouring rain from inside the grocery store. He and Geoff had done a quick store run, Geoff especially hurried as the newest Game of Thrones episode was about to come on and they'd run out of beer. Michael had wandered a bit, mentioning grabbing some snacks and by the time he'd chosen something Geoff had already bought his beer and gone, caught up in his worry about missing the episode that he'd left without a second thought.

"Fucking asshole..."

Michael grumbled, staring at his phone and cursing his luck. He only had 5 percent left on its battery, and Geoff hadn't picked up the two times he'd called already, his phone probably on silent mode as it often was. He tried once more, his phone dying in the middle of calling. Sighing, he shoved it into his pocket, debating on just staying there or trying to walk in the rain. He didn't have his wallet so he couldn't even buy an umbrella or a hat, having left the house with just a tee shirt and jeans as his outer cover, not expecting a situation like this. If he waited, it would probably be far too long of a wait, considering the house was only around a ten-minute walk away. Stuffing his phone deep in his pocket, he took a step outside.

"Might as well get this over with then."

\--

Geoff hurriedly opened the door to the house, a case of beer under his other arm, kicking his shoes off as he got in and slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck, it's cold as dicks out there! Started pouring on the way back, fucking ridiculous."

"I told you there was no need to rush, we can pause it."

"It's not the same, Ryan! It's more fun to watch it as it goes. That being said, keep it paused while I change my shirt."

Geoff laughed a little as he spoke, rushing off to the bedroom to change into a dry shirt, the one he'd been wearing already speckled with wet spots from the rain. Gavin got up; grabbing one of the beers Geoff had bought and popping it open, looking around a bit.

"Did Michael go to change his shirt too?"

He asked, Ray and Jack looking up from their phones to look around for the curly-haired man. Ryan walked in from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall hearing him say anything since they arrived."

Gavin looked at the entrance where their shoes were kicked off in a pile, frowning as he couldn't find Michael's.

"I don't see his shoes here, is he still at the car? Geoff was just grabbing beer, right?"

Jack and Ray got up, the group peeking out their front windows, looking for any sign of the man and seeing nothing. Geoff walked in, a towel over his head and a fresh shirt on. He stared at the men who were peering outside oddly, confused.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

"Geoff? Did you forget Michael at the store?"

Ray asked quietly, the gang's heads turning to look at Geoff. The man froze, pulling his phone out and noticing the three missed calls from Michael.

"Shit."

\--

It took less than a minute for Michael to regret his choice of walking home, but seeing as he was already almost soaked to the bone, he'd decided to see it through. His hands were stuffed as deep into his pockets as he could get them, peering through droplet-covered glasses at the ground in front of him as he walked slowly, fuming more and more as he got colder and wetter. Still he trudged on, no use quitting halfway now. A few minutes passed and he was about halfway when a car passed by him. He could hear the tires screech as they fought to brake on slippery asphalt, the car making a u turn and pulling up to him.

"Bout time."

He mumbled, opening the back door and getting in, ignoring the shrieks from Gavin as he climbed over him to get to the free seat in the far back, flopping onto the chair and staring at the rear view mirror, catching Geoff's eyes as the man stared back at him apologetically. There was silence once Gavin quieted down, all the way back home.

As they arrived home, Michael headed in first, kicking off his sopping wet shoes and stripping off his clothes at the entrance, knowing full well Jack would whine if he left a water trail throughout the house.

"Michael, I'm so sorry dude. I didn't even think, my mind was so focused on getting home quick."

"Pretty clear you didn't think, asshole. It's whatever, the rain chilled every ounce of fury out of me right now. All I wanna do is take a shower and get warm again."

"You don't wanna watch the show first?"

Geoff suggested, hoping to make him feel better by watching it but Michael just sighed and shook his head.

"You guys can go ahead and watch it. I think I'll watch it later."

With that, he pulled his underwear off, stepping out of the pile of clothes and heading to the bathroom. Jack picked them up without a second thought, wandering off to the laundry room to toss them in a basket to wash later. Geoff looked pained, feeling terrible for forgetting about Michael but unsure of what to do.

"Maybe you should join him in the shower?"

Ray suggested with a shrug, pulling off his hoodie and heading back to the couch. Geoff grabbed a beer, popping it open and taking a swig as he joined Ray.

"I get the feeling he'd rather be alone."

"I dunno about that. Way I see it, you join him, kiss and make up and then we all hang out once you're done. Or, you leave him to shower alone and stew on his feelings and he might be more upset and it'll make an awkward night for us all."

Geoff sighed quietly, thinking over the options Ray laid out and deciding, finishing off his beer before heading to the bathroom. He was quiet as he could be, sneaking in and stripping off his clothes, but Michael had noticed the soft shuffling of the fabric being cast to the floor and called out to him.

"Not gonna watch your precious show you hurried home for?"

The older man flinched at the sharpness in Michael's tone, staring at the glass door to the shower that separated them.

"We all agreed it'd be much better with you there too.... can I join you?"

Michael was quiet for a moment, before mumbling a quiet 'whatever' in response. It was enough for Geoff, the man sliding the glass door and stepping into the shower, Michael turned away from him and faced the water as it showered down on him. Geoff stepped closer, arms circling Michael's waist as his lips peppered the younger man's back and shoulders with gentle kisses, mumbling apologies between pecks.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'm a dumbass. You're way more important than Game of Thrones. I should pay you more attention."

Michael laughed a little, the broken pitch to Geoff's voice a clear sign of how bad he felt. Turning in Geoff's hold, he faced him, kissing the older man gently, only pulling back when he felt the last remnants of his annoyance float away. Smiling, he reached behind him and turned off the shower, pushing his wet curls out of his face.

"You can pay me some more attention later. Let's go watch before the rest of the guys start bitching."


End file.
